Starfox Dark Hours Rising Chapter 2
by R.O.B.NUS128
Summary: The Starfox crew learn of a looming threat of unknown invasion force, and hurry to help the Lylat system repel the invaders.


In a far corner of the Lylat system┘

Cruiser, middle class, Great fox┘

It had been five months since the end of the aparoid war, and only a week since the Starfox team had finally gotten a new command ship. They still had more than half of their paycheck still coming to them as well, most of which would be used to pay the crew or fix the fighters, or maybe upgrade ROB, all depending on what they decided needed fixing first.

Peppy Hare, the old grey advisor, mentor, and father-figure to most of the crew, was still recovering from his ordeal with aparoid infection and was finding it difficult to be helpful. He found a way though, and was determinedly putting away food in the kitchen, taking care to put anything he might want within easy reach, and doing it while no-one was looking as to retain some dignity.

Slippy Toad, the green frog who was a pilot, mechanic, and by some considered the ⌠soul■ of Starfox recalibrated the computers to his liking whilst humming to himself. His brief stay on the planet Aquas had landed him a girlfriend by the name of Amanda. Only his unwavering loyalty to Fox McCloud kept him from staying with her the rest of his life.

Krystal, the mysterious blue fox, newest pilot, empath, and magic specialist of the team was back after a short leave of absence, which came suddenly and unexcused. As she had always been since joining the team, she was rather quiet of her past. She was currently fixing her room to her liking as well as considering what the future would hold for her.

Falco Lombardi, the blue falcon, ace pilot and first mate of Starfox was as headstrong, outspoken, and confident as he always had been. His stint with Katt Monroe and her team before the aparoid war had made him realize how much Starfox really meant to him, despite his disagreements and arguments with Fox that inevitably came about. He was currently looking for his Captain, as he needed Fox▓s help sorting out the remainder of boxes that had been brought aboard. It was a job both of them loathed and Falco was not about to do it alone.

And Fox McCloud, the tan fox that was Captain of Starfox and melee expert of the team. His direct involvement in Lylat▓s troubled past had made him change from a vengeful son to a hero worth the praise and respect given to him by his crew, his elders, and even his enemies. He had been born a leader, even though he didn▓t realize it until the war of Venom. Despite all of these glowing qualities, he was currently intent on breaking in his new captain▓s chair and adjusting the settings on his computer to his liking.

As he flipped through various pieces of information, deleting that which was unimportant and making certain all that was needed was easily accessible. After deleting an old pinball game off his computer (which he had the newer version of anyways), he came across a picture of his parents. A smile crept onto Fox▓s face as he saw the photo; it was one of his favorites.

He started to reminisce when he heard heavy footsteps making their way steadily to the bridge. He cringed, knowing it was probably Falco needing help with their supply boxes. Thinking quickly, he sunk low in his chair so that no-one could see him from the main door.

Falco walked in the room,■Hey Fox--Oh. Guess you▓re not in here.■ He left as quickly as he came, stalking off down the hallway. Fox waited until he couldn▓t hear his footsteps before sitting back up and congratulating himself for cleverly avoiding work.

He brought the picture back up and looked at it again. It was James and Vixy, his mother, standing in front of his father▓s old arwing. So much time had passed and so much had happened since then. Fox looked closer at his mother. He never remembered her, she died at his birth, but he felt like he knew her, especially since James and Peppy had always spoken of her so fondly.

He was brought forcefully out of his thoughts as the back of his chair suddenly dropped into recline, and him with it. This left Fox staring into Krystal and Falco▓s faces. Krystal was smiling and Falco was glaring.

⌠Told you he was in here.■ Krystal said with a knowing smile.

Fox smiled nervously, ⌠Do you need me?■

⌠▓Do you need me?▓ ■ Falco quoted him, mockingly, ⌠The boxes? Remember?■

⌠Yeah, I▓ll be there in a second Falco.■ Fox replied while sitting up and readjusting his chair.

Falco pointed a finger at him, ⌠You▓d better be McCloud, or I▓ll have to drag to the hangar myself.■

Fox and Krystal watched him go; then Fox turned to Krystal, ⌠Why did you tell him where I was?■

Krystal gave him a smile that said ▒don▓t play dumb▓, ⌠Because I knew you weren▓t doing anything, McCloud.■

Fox shook his head as he started to leave. He said with a smile,■Even my crew won▓t let me have a moment▓s peace.■

Krystal watched him leave, then sat in his chair and looked at his computer. When the picture came up Krystal paused. ▒So that▓s what he was looking at.▓ She looked back at the doorway where he was. ▒How could he stay so optimistic when he had lost so much?▓ Then she thought of her own losses ever since Cerinia▓s destruction, and figured it was in a similar way to her own. He found people he loved and simply stayed with them, allowing them to fill the void.

As it turned out, the boxes that hadn▓t been emptied were all supplies used for arwing servicing, and as such were the heaviest things in them. Fox groaned as he heaved out a large hydraulic jack weighing nearly a hundred pounds, ⌠Where do you want it Slippy?■

Slippy stroked his chin, looking over the hangar as Fox waited impatiently. The jack he was holding was not light. ⌠Put it to the back over there,■ He said gesturing to a far wall, ⌠Just like where it used to be.■

⌠Right.■ Fox grunted as he lugged the heavy jack over to the wall. On the way he passed Falco who was maintaining a very angry expression. Fox figured it was due to the fact Slippy had stopped his work to oversee and direct them in their sorting. Fox didn▓t have a huge problem with it, Slippy was their mechanic after all, but he certainly made use of his position of command. This was to say, of course, telling them what to do while they did all the hard work.

As Fox set the jack down and started back, he saw Falco pull another jack from the box. Falco locked eyes with Slippy, which caused him to stammer nervously,■ O-o-over with the other one Falco.■ Falco stalked off towards his directed spot as Slippy looked at Fox sheepishly.

Fox shook his head as he headed back to the box; Falco always made Slippy nervous when he was angry. Fox pulled out a large and heavy tool case, nearly dropping it as he got it past the edge of the box. Fox examined its▓ side, trying to figure out what it contained; while Falco put the jack in place and walked back over. They both started to look at it when Slippy said,■ Just put it ov-⌠

He froze when they both looked at him. Slippy looked between their eyes and got the message, and then he grabbed the case and trotted off to a far side of the hangar, presumably to put it where he wanted it.

Fox and Falco smiled knowingly at each other. Same old Slippy. They started to root out more things from the box when they came across two strangely shaped wheeled things. They each picked one up, looked at it, and then looked at each other. Falco shrugged and Fox turned towards Slippy, who was timidly walking back over, ⌠What are these?■

Slippy looked at it,■Oh, those. Those are the wheels to the jacks.■

Slippy▓s smile faded when he saw their expressions. Falco was slowly clenching and unclenching his fists to retain his temper. Then he cocked his head to one side and said,■ Wheels?■

Fox started to stand, knowing what he might have to do for Slippy▓s safety when Krystal▓s voice broke the air,■ Guys come quickly! General Pepper▓s on the comm.; he says it▓s urgent!■

They all briefly exchanged glances before sprinting off to the bridge. As they ran down the neck of the ship, Fox▓s mind started to race. Pirates? Unlikely, most of them sided with Oikonney during his rebellion. Then who? Who else could there be?

The four of them nearly ran into each other when Krystal opened the bridge▓s main door. Peppy looked up at them when they entered, then back at the static image of General Pepper, the old hound who had guided Lylat through some of her worst trials.

Pepper▓s hologram was barely coming through when he started to speak;■ Fox, we have a cr-⌠He was cut off as a huge amount of interference came through. The rest of what they heard was just pieces,■---eared in sector Y. We lost Dis---ery, Captain Mel-⌠, the static lasted for about a minute,■ √an You hear me? Report to (Static drowned out the next few words) -mediately. Pepper o-⌠

Fox turned to Peppy quickly; Peppy just shook his head,■ We lost the signal.■

Fox did some quick thinking,■ ROB, set a course for Corneria-⌠

Peppy turned suddenly,■ Fox, we don▓t what he was telling us to do; Corneria could already be lost!■ Fox and Peppy locked eyes for a second,■ It could have already fallen, we don▓t know.■

Fox took a deep breath,■ Then what do we do?■

⌠We head back to Cornerian space, keeping our ears open for any incoming messages. But we do so cautiously. Agreed?■ Peppy finished, waiting for Fox▓s answer.

Before Fox could respond, ROB said suddenly,■ Incoming message from Corneria.■

The whole crew turned quickly to the hologram projector, but it wasn▓t General Pepper. It was a short, grey rabbit with a dour expression on his face.

⌠Major Hawkins here, are you there Starfox?■ he said with a slightly annoyed air.

Fox gave a rueful smile,■ Loud and clear, major.■ Only Krystal hadn▓t met the sarcastic and pessimistic Major Hawkins. He was aid to General Pepper ever since the war against Andross and one of the finest officers Corneria had to offer.

⌠Pepper▓s satellite got jammed, so he had me relate his orders to you. An undetermined enemy appeared in sector Y, and has destroyed the Discovery. Due to an act of daring by Captain Melville, he managed to restrict deaths to just himself, and maybe give us the time we need to organize ourselves for defense.■

Peppy slumped back in his chair,■ Herman, dead?■ He had known Melville since his days in the academy. Melville was one of his instructors.

Hawkins seemed a little annoyed by the interruption. ⌠Yes, he died a hero. Now, barring further interruptions, I will relate Pepper▓s orders. You are to report to Fortuna and join with the assault force there. Since your ship has additional space, and we are pressed for transports as it is, don▓t surprised if you gain a few extra crew members for a time. Hawkins, out.■

Fox exchanged glances with the rest of the crew. ⌠ROB, set a course for Fortuna immediately. Slippy, ready the hangar for a few additional ships. Falco, help Slippy. Peppy, stay at the helm and notify me if any more messages come in. Krystal, let▓s make certain everything else in this ship is in order.■

The Great Fox changed course and set off. Meanwhile, across the system, the enemy were readying themselves for an inevitable battle, as did the entire Cornerian force. 


End file.
